A wireless network may use a paging channel to wirelessly transmit a page message into a wireless coverage area (such as a cell) where a mobile station may be operating in order to contact the mobile station regarding an incoming call. If the mobile station receives the page message, the mobile station may wirelessly transmit a response over an access channel.